


Twice We Fell (Portuguese Version)

by Queenrbb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenrbb/pseuds/Queenrbb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Em um universo Larry, a filha do Louis e Harry perdeu sua memória em um acidente de carro e não se lembra do divórcio dos pais. Então eles têm que fingir estar apaixonados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é uma tradução feita com o consentimento legal do real escritor.  
> Siga meu tumblr para saber de todas as novidades do fandom e saber dos próximos trabalhos, muito obrigada! =)

_7 de Julho, 2014_

\- Papai, podemos ir para o shopping? - Almara disse, querendo convencer Harry.

\- Pergunte ao seu outro pai, não vou responder. – mas metade dele sabia, Louis queria ir lá também. Pelo presente de aniversário de Harry.

\- Sim querida, papai precisa ir lá. – Louis disse, vendo o olhar no rosto de Harry. Ele riu e Almara gritou animada.

Pouco depois, chegaram ao seu destino. Almara imediatamente correu para Claire olhando por cinco segundos a vitrine de verão. Enquanto Harry foi comprar chá na Teavana, Louis correu para Almara.

\- Ei querida, eu preciso de um favor – Almara estava pensando.

\- Que tipo de favor? – ela disse.

\- Preciso que leve papai para assistir um filme para mim. Compro o que você quiser se fizer isso pra mim. – Almara viu sua chance.

Ela pegou duas blusas e uma capinha de celular e Louis sorriu indo pagar suas compras. Harry mandou uma mensagem para Louis pedindo para encontrar ele na praça de alimentação. Então caminharam para onde Harry estava.

\- Papai, eu quero assistir divertidamente! Por favor, podemos ir? Por favoooor! – ela sorriu para Louis e Harry beijou-a na bochecha.

\- Claro que podemos ir querida, mas que tal seu outro pai? – ela procurou para uma resposta, mas não achou.

\- Eu vou ver Zayn um pouco. Espero que você não se importe... – esperto Louis, esperto.

\- Ah, tudo bem, me mande mensagem quando acabar. – Harry e Almara subiram as escadas para o teatro. E Louis foi para Pandora, achar um presente incrível para Harry.

\- Licença... Preciso de ajuda – falou para uma mulher perto. Ela foi até ele, batendo os cílios. Luis se sentiu levemente inconfortável.

\- Como posso te ajudar, Senhor? – ela disse, colocando sua mão na dele. Ele se afastou e sorriu, apesar do fato na sua mente.

\- Estou comprando um presente para o meu namorado e ele é um pouco feminino. – a mulher olhou descontente.

Ela recomendou um anel de pérola e um colar. Louis estava satisfeito com sua escolha. Chamou Liam, para contar a sua situação, que chegou em dez minutos.

\- Oi, o que você comprou para ele? – Liam perguntou curiosamente. Louis mostrou, tirando da bolsa.

\- Caramba, isso é tão legal. Harry vai amar! – Louis sorriu de olheira a olheira, mostrando rugas invisíveis. Liam pegou sua bolsa.

\- Obrigada Liam, você é o melhor!

\- Apenas me ligue quando precisar – Louis o abraçou apertado, murmurando no pescoço dele.

\- Certo – Liam foi embora acenando um tchau.

Louis tinha tempo para gastar, foi fumar e também assistiu desenhos em seu celular. Almara os colocou e ele acabou gostando. Aparentemente, tinha se passado uma hora.

O celular dele vibrou enquanto ele estava no Snapchat.

\- Alô? Onde você está? – Harry disse no telefone.

\- Estou aqui, no mesmo lugar.

\- Ah, tudo bem, já te vejo, te amo.

\- Te amo mais. – ele disse. Louis viu a história no Snap de Zayn, que estava com Niall assistindo um filme. Quando ele olhou para cima, Almara estava correndo para ele. Ele a pegou e a girou no colo. Ela gargalhou com as bochechas rosadas.

Harry pressionou um beijo em seus lábios, enviando faíscas através de seu corpo. Depois de todos esses anos, ele ainda sentia a mágica.

– Podemos ir? – Harry murmurou. Almara assentiu com a cabeça, assim fez Louis. Todos colocaram suas coisas no carro, entrando nele. Harry dirigiu mais uma vez. No farol vermelho, ele checou seu celular.

-Harry você deve esperar até nós chegarmos em casa Harry.

\- É muito importante – Harry respondeu olhando para a tela. O farol abriu e Harry guardou o celular.

Ele decidiu checar seu celular de novo, sem olhar para a estrada. Louis percebeu e queria saber o que era tão importante. Mas Louis manteve sua boca calada. Um carro estava vindo ao caminho deles e Harry não desviou.

\- Harry! Desvie! - o carro estava chegando cada vez mais perto.

\- Harry gire o volante – ele ignorou Louis. – Harry, merda, gire a porra do volante. – Almara cobriu suas olheiras, não era para ela ouvir tais palavras.

Harry olhou quando era tarde demais. O carro bateu neles, fazendo o virar. Almara gritou depois parou assim que o carro aterrissou no lado da estrada.

\- Está todo mundo bem? E Harry, eu deveria matá-lo! Você não estava nem prestando atenção – ele resmungou.

\- Desculpa não é minha culpa o carro estava nesse caminho.

\- Não foi sua cul... Harry você deveria prestar atenção na estrada, nós poderíamos ter morrido!

\- Tá bom Louis.

\- Você está agindo muito estranho, Almara você está bem? – Almara estava com a inclinada com vidros em seu cabelo. Ela não respondeu.

\- Almara? – Louis colocou sua mão no peito dela.

\- Harry ela não está respirando. Olha o que você fez! Você matou o nosso bebê! – ele gritou lágrimas escorrendo em seu rosto. – Apenas nos leve para o hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis andava ao redor da sala de espera. Harry não estava chorando, ele estava em estado de pânico. O que aconteceu com Almara? Ela está bem? Esses pensamentos passavam pela cabeça dos dois. Louis sentou perto de Harry o abraçando. Um médico veio no caminho deles, se apresentando:

\- Eu sou o Doutor Kellin. Venham por aqui – ele os levou para uma sala no final do corredor.

Almara estava ligada a várias coisas, ajudando a mantê-la viva. Louis cobriu seu rosto com as mãos, Harry o abraçou com forma.

\- Eu sei que essa não é uma boa hora mais nós precisamos conversar sobre a condição dela – doutor Kellin disse. Harry assentiu e Louis saiu da sala. Ele não aguentaria ouvir sobre a condição de Almara.

\- Ela está em coma, mas ela vai ficar bem. Nós só precisamos ter certeza de que ela está bem. Mas…

\- Mas…?

\- Almara pode não sair desse estado tão rápido. Pode ser dias, meses, talvez anos.

\- Pagarei qualquer coisa, apensas, por favor, faça-a voltar para nós. Meu marido é uma destruição sem ela.

\- Eu entendo. – ele disse colocando uma mão em seu ombro – Vai levar algum tempo mais vocês vão chegar lá – ele sorriu, colocando uma tabela que ele tinha na mesa.

\- Obrigado Doutor Kellin. - e com isso, ele foi até Louis. Ele estava no carro com olhos marejados.

\- Me desculpe eu não consegui ficar lá... O que aconteceu?

\- Almara está em coma... Doutor Kellin não sabe quanto tempo ela vai ficar nesse estado. – Louis se atingiu machucando-se novamente.

\- Louis, vai ficar tudo bem. – Harry tranquilizou Louis.

O caminho para a casa foi silencioso e cheio de tensão. Quando Harry abriu a porta Louis correu para o banheiro fechando a porta. Harry foi fazer chá pegando os saquinhos de repente notou.

\- Lou! – ele bateu na porta.

\- Vá embora Harry!

\- Me deixe entrar!

\- Não! – Harry continuou batendo na porta, gritando para Louis. Ele finalmente cedeu e abriu a porta. O braço de Louis estava sangrando e uma lâmina estava no chão. O instinto de Harry o fez agarrar uma roupa e pressionar contra o braço de Louis.

Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, e seu nariz entupido. Harry beijou Louis nas duas bochechas e carregou ele no colo até o quarto.

\- Lou, amor, por que você fez isso de novo? Pensei que já tivemos passado por isso. – ele disse o cobrindo. Harry se deitou ao lado dele e Louis não respondeu. – Por favor, Lou, você sabe que eu amo você. – Harry deixou um rastro de beijos em seu pescoço, mas Louis virou para o outro lado. Harry se afastou, dando espaço a ele, apagou as luzes e murmurou “Boa Noite”.

**

_21 de Janeiro_

Louis sentou ao lado de Almara, fazendo pequenos círculos com seus dedos no braço dela que agora adotava uma cor pálida. Louis esperava por Liam que estava vindo para ver Almara. Ele estava batendo na porta a qual Louis abriu.

\- Como o Harry está? – Liam educadamente perguntou e Louis lançou um olhar marcado para ele.

\- Eu não sei e não me importo – ele respondeu.

\- Louis, você esteve com ele durante anos! Você não pode simplesmente esquecer as coisas boas que ele te fez.

\- Então ele deveria se lembrar das coisas boas que eu fiz ao invés de sair chupando o pau de outros. – Liam colocou a mão do ombro de Louis.

\- Almara não deveria estar ouvindo você falar desse jeito. Harry é quem ele é e a culpa é dele que te deixou. Você é uma boa pessoa Lou. – Liam disse se aproximando de Louis.

\- Eu sou mesmo uma boa pessoa? Então por que ele partiu? Por que ele deixaria Almara e eu sozinhos?

\- Ele não te deixou sozinho, ele paga para ela ficar aqui e também vem visitar quando pode. Ele também é meu amigo. – Louis sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Acho que você está certo.

\- Estou certo Louis. - Liam se aproximou de Almara. – Posso? – ele disse para Louis que o permitiu. Liam acariciou o cabelo dela, dando um beijo em sua testa.

\- Você é tão bonita Almara. – um sussurro fraco foi ouvido.

\- Obrigada. – Ela disse. Almara abriu os olhos lentamente e viu Liam em cima dela. Ela sorriu e começou a se levantar. Louis a viu acordada e gritou:

\- Almara!

\- Papai! – ela o abraçou.

\- Você tem que ligar para o Harry – Louis revirou os olhos.

\- Certo – ele discou para Harry que imediatamente desligou. Louis encarou seu celular. Ele acabou de...? E então Harry retornou a ligação e Louis atendeu.

\- Desculpa Louis, estou evitando uma pessoa. Não queria ter desligado. O que aconteceu? – ele disse e Louis suspirou.

\- Almara está acordada.

\- Almara... Está acordada. Ai meu Deus, ela está acordada! Estou indo, por favor, não vá embora.

\- Não vou – ele deu um rápido sorriso. Harry chegou e foi imediatamente em direção a Almara.

\- Querida, papai sentiu tanta falta.

\- Eu também senti – ela disse e Harry jurou que viu um brilho nos olhos de Louis, mas ele o afastou. Harry abraçou Liam e depois Louis.

\- Temos que fingir... estar juntos. Tentar parecer felizes, por favor? Pelo bem dela. – ele sussurrou no ouvido de Louis.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry deixou para lá e sorriu para Louis, o sorriso dele não poderia ser mais falso. Mas Almara não notou já que tinha acabado de acordar. Liam se aproximou de Louis enquanto Harry conversava com Almara.

\- O que ele disse para você?

\- Nada só... – Louis nem se preocupou em terminar sua frase. Ele agradeceu Dr. Kellin, assim que saíram. Liam pegou seu carro para ir para casa e Harry pediu para que Louis o seguisse.

Ele queria bater em Harry, mas decidiu ficar calmo. Louis o seguiu, porém aquele caminho não era o de casa! Ao invés disso Harry dirigiu para uma pequena mansão. Ele saiu do carro e bateu na janela de Louis.

\- Essa não é a nossa casa.

\- Do que você está falando Lou? Nós compramos depois do seu aniversário. – Harry secretamente apontou para Almara, Louis entendeu rapidamente e assentiu.

\- Vamos Almara. – Louis disse.

\- Tá bom, papai!

Havia mulheres dentro da casa se esfregando em Niall, Louis cobriu os olhos de Almara e Harry deu um tapa no rosto de Niall.

\- Eu disse sem mulheres nesta casa! – sua voz ecoou através da sala.

\- A gente só estava se divertindo. – Niall disse.

\- Saiam daqui, todas essas putas e principalmente você Niall, saia. Nunca mais quero te ver.

\- Mas Harry...

\- Cala a boca! – Harry segurou o pescoço de Niall. – Você me ouviu?! Tire essas vadias daqui. – os olhos de Harry estavam verde escuro.

O corpo de Niall estava tremendo e Louis rindo discretamente da situação. As dançarinas e Niall saíram sem dizer uma palavra. Harry se virou arrumando seus cachos.

\- Me desculpe por isso, não pensei que ele ia se rebaixar a esse estado. Por favor, divirtam-se. – Harry disse fechando a porta. Louis ficou confuso, do que ele estava falando?

\- Tem uma sala de brinquedos da Almara, lembra?

Harry a guiou para a sala e Almara soltou um gritinho animado. Ela correu para abrir a porta e realmente viu, havia brinquedos para ela brincar de bonecas, conjunto de pinturas, canetinhas, giz, tintas, tudo que ela quisesse.

\- Louis, eu fiz um quarto para você também. – Harry disse perto dele. – Quando você se cansar de mim, vá para lá. – Ele apontou para a porta ao lado sala de Almara. Louis se levantou curioso para descobrir o que exatamente Harry tinha feito.

Um home theater completo, cadeiras de couro com porta copos, uma mesa de ping pong. Um quarto dos sonhos de Louis. Harry finalmente fez. Conseguiu o que ele queria em anos. Ele sentiu uma lágrima atingir seu lábio inferior, caminhou até Harry e o abraçou firme.

\- Só por que você fez isso para a gente, não significa que eu te perdoei. – ele disse, evitando as lágrimas em seus olhos.

\- Eu não espero perdão, eu só quero que fique feliz. Se me ama ou não, só quero que faça o melhor para Almara. – Harry disse beijando a bochecha de Louis e foi checar Almara.

\- Olá querida! O que está pintando?

\- Estou pintando um céu ensolarado, papai.

\- Isso está ótimo, lindo. – Louis veio por trás e Harry foi até a cozinha e ligar para Zayn.

\- Do que você precisa? – Zayn ajudava Harry desde o divorcio, apesar de que Liam estava do lado de Louis.

\- Preciso que mova todas as coisas que Louis, mas sem acionar o alarme.

\- Qual a senha?

\- Vou te mandar assim que ele voltar. Tudo bem, tchau – Harry disse desligando rapidamente.

\- Com quem você estava falando?! Com aquele tal de Niall?!

\- Não... Estava falando com Gemma – Louis acreditou na mentira de Harry.

\- Ah, tudo bem, me desculpe por ser rude. Não tenho sido eu mesmo ultimamente...

\- Lou, está tudo bem... – Louis queria dizer para ele não o chamar de Lou, mas isso poderia provar que eles não estavam juntos para Almara. Harry estava cozinhando sua comida favorita, macarrão com queijo, batatas e frango.

\- Almara! Lou! O jantar está pronto! – ele chamou. Almara parou de pintar e Louis desligou a TV do quarto dele. Harry serviu a todos, depois sentou comendo sua comida com cuidado. Eles estavam em silêncio até que Almara limpou sua garganta.

\- Por que vocês dois parecem tão desligados? Desde que eu acordei... – ela começou. Louis e Harry se olharam sem saber o que falar.

Ela estava acompanhando todas as ações deles, mas Louis estava determinado a mantê-la feliz.

\- Não é nada querida. Seu pai tem trabalhando muito para pagar esse lugar, todas as noites ele vem para casa cansado e cozinha de qualquer jeito. Você entende? – Ele disse, enquanto comia algumas batatas. Harry riu abafado para Louis. Boa desculpa, ele pensou consigo mesmo.

\- Acho que sim papai! Posso sair da mesa? – Almara estava com metade do prato.

\- Sim, pode, mas volte para a sobremesa. – Harry disse, pegando o prato dela e jogando o excesso. Almara voltou à pintura e Louis ficou ao lado de Harry.

\- Quanto foi essa mansão?

\- Não se preocupe com isso... só se preocupe com nossa filha. Ela é mais importante que eu Lou. – Louis foi para o que parecia ser seu quarto, deitando-se na cama.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry se desculpou e foi para o lado de fora, para conversar com Zayn.

\- Conseguiu?

\- Sim, Josh e eu estamos carregando o caminhão agora.

\- Tenho que contar para Louis! Ele vai me matar, mas eu tinha que trazer as coisas dele para cá. – Harry sentiu um pouco de frio por estar lá fora.

\- Faça isso, estarei ai em pouco tempo.

\- Está bem, tchau.

\- Tchau Harry. – Harry se sentou na varanda sentindo o frio em seus dedos e então Louis saiu.

\- Só vim para fumar, quer um? – Louis entregou um cigarro a Harry.

\- Eu não fumo, desde quando você fuma? – Louis acendeu seu cigarro com um isqueiro.

\- Desde quando você me deixou.

\- Agora Lou... – Louis encarou Harry.

\- Não haja tão inocente. Eu sabia que naquele dia você estava conversando com alguém, só não sabia quem. E olha para vocês agora, ele trouxe putas para dentro da sua casa enquanto nós vínhamos. Isso é horrível.

Harry queria falar, mas Louis continuou. Ele poderia o mandar calar a boca ou até mesmo bater nele.

\- O que é tão bom nele? Ele te fodia melhor? Ele te trata melhor do que eu? – os olhos de Louis estavam molhados e sua voz falhada.

\- Você quer que eu seja honesto? – Harry disse pegando um cigarro de Louis. Ele acendeu e tragou.

\- Sim, por favor.

\- Tá bom, eu vou te contar, mas ouça. – ele encarou Harry o focando.

\- Quando você estava lamentando sobre o que aconteceu com Almara, ele estava lá por mim. Eu sabia que ela iria ficar bem, mas você não via isso. Sim eu estou ciente de que te enganei. Admito isso para você. Sou quem eu sou, tenho minhas razões e sim, eu me arrependo. Não há nada que eu possa fazer para mudar isso. Mas por que você não se afastou? Você poderia ter me deixado, mas não deixou. – Harry tragou novamente não se importando com a sua saúde.

\- Eu sei que bem no fundo, você se importa comigo. E você sabe que eu sou um bom pai, é por isso que você não se afastou. Porra, eu poderia ter me afastado e me esquecer de você, mas eu me importo com você Lou. Você ainda significa tudo para mim… e Almara também. Ela é a minha filha e eu quero continuar cuidando dela com cada osso do meu corpo.

Sei que nós nos divorciamos isso não importa. Nós temos uma linda criança para cuidar e Lou, por Deus, você é forte. Você ficou sozinho quando eu trai você, quando Almara estava em coma, quando Liam discutiu com Zayn sobre quem estava ao seu lado. Quer dizer, que você é uma pessoa amável. Eu gostaria de nos dar mais uma chance... tudo bem que você não queira. Mas você precisa ficar comigo até que Almara esteja madura o suficiente para tomar suas próprias decisões.

\- Lou, diga algo, qualquer coisa. Deixe-me sabe se você está me ouvindo. – Louis suspirou.

\- Estou de ouvindo, só estou maravilhado do quanto você se importa. Pensei que você era um idiota sem coração que não da à mínima pra ninguém. Você e Liam mudaram minha mente sobre isso. Eu quero nós dar outra chance, mas ainda não. Eu preciso de um tempo Harry, você entende?

\- Te entendo perfeitamente, não quero te pressionar. – Louis o olhou começando a se inclinar e então Harry se esquivou colocando suas mãos para cima.

\- Você vai se arrepender de me beijar agora. Eu quero te beijar… mas acho que você deveria esperar. – Louis acenou com a cabeça.

\- Você está certo, me desculpe.

\- Não se desculpe... Vamos entrar – Harry começou a andar e Louis pegou sua mão e sorriu brilhante.

\- Zayn está em seu quarto papai. Ele está consertando suas coisas. – Louis levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Qual papai querida?

\- Você…

\- Eu?

\- Sim você, Louis Tommo – Zayn apareceu do quarto deles.

\- Do que exatamente você está falando?

\- Harry pediu para que eu pegasse suas coisas da sua casa e trouxesse aqui. – Harry correu até Zayn e sussurrou em sua orelha.

\- Seu idiota, Almara não sabe do divorcio.

\- Ela não sabe?! – ele sussurrou de volta.

\- Não, claro que não! Ela estava em coma – ele aumentou o volume ao falar, mas só Louis o ouviu. Zayn percebeu seu erro, riu nervosamente e saiu sem dar tchau.

\- Almara, por favor, vá brincar. Preciso conversar com o papai sozinho.

\- Tá bom pai! – ela saltou para a sala de brinquedos fechando a porta.

\- Explique o que acabou de acontecer... – Louis disse com as mãos na cintura.

\- Pedi para Zayn pegar suas coisa e trazer para cá, assim você não vai ter problemas de viver em duas casas.

\- Você está mentindo para mim? – Ele o encarou tentando descobrir se ele estava ou não.

\- Não estou Lou.

\- Humm, certo.

Louis foi até Harry e o beijou que reagiu rapidamente o beijando de volta. Louis puxou os cachos de Harry e ele gemeu enquanto Louis deslizou sua língua para a boca dele. Harry também pegou com força o cabelo de Louis, seus lábios se moveram juntos, a paixão ainda estava presente. Então, Louis se afastou e abraçou Harry.

\- Eu realmente precisava disso – ele disse.

 


End file.
